In today's home entertainment industry, high fidelity, spatially accurate sound is very important and surround sound systems are a predominant delivery system for sound reproduction. Surround sound systems typically have 5 or more channels and at least one woofer or sub-woofer channel. A surround sound system generally uses the front center channel(s) for human voice and the dominant sounds in the program source or for sounds which are meant have a sonic image centered with picture. The additional channels are used for special effects or other sounds, which have non-center front image placement or spatial movement. Channels behind the viewer or listener are used to simulate sound approaching from behind the viewer or to provide ambient, spatial, or enveloping sounds. This type of speaker arrangement can allow the viewer or listener to hear a virtual jet or space vehicle fly from their left side to their right side or even from behind.
Surround sound systems also use volume cues to provide the illusion of movement. In the example of a recording of a jet, when the jet is far away the listener will hear a quieter sound. Then as the jet approaches, a speaker's output can increase until it reaches its maximum volume and then the sound decreases as the jet passes away. Directional cues are most often dominated by the speaker(s) having the loudest output. Most program sources tend to have greater signal levels sent to a particular channel at a given point in time to achieve audible direction or movement to the sound. One disadvantage with such a system is that any one or more of the channels can be driven into overload by high intensity signals building in one channel or high-level directional signals as they move from channel to channel. When the signal passes the maximum signal level threshold of the speaker or amplifier then the sound can become distorted and limited in level. Conventional systems do not provide a solution to this problem, with the exception of increasing the size and power capability of the system to be able to have greater output without overload. This can be very costly and also may require systems of larger than practical size for placement into a domestic environment.